1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biometric authentication apparatus, a biometric authentication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individual identification techniques using biometric authentication (biometrics) have come to be used recently. In the individual identification techniques using biometric authentication (hereinafter referred to as biometric authentication), biometric authentication data used for authentication are registered in advance as templates, and in the authentication, the previously registered templates are collated with biometric authentication data generated during authentication.
One of such biometric authentications includes a finger vein authentication using a running pattern of a vein in a finger. A volume of blood vessel (vein) in a finger varies for each person. Moreover, even in the same person, a vascular volume of each finger is different. Therefore, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-187520, a technique for distinguishing a person in view of a vascular volume in an entire finger is considered.